Golden Age Stigma
Personality He personally is cautious, sometimes even a bit paranoid young man. He has a distaste in current society, especially how they treat heroes from everyone else. He dislikes current laws in Wayhaven. Martin wants freedom, that’s his stronger desire. He likes to relax on his free time. Stigma on the other hand is a violent personality, especially when Martin is mentally pressured too much before activating his quirk. And Stigma which comes out in public when Martin uses his quirk. However Stigma isn’t just violent, he is confident, charismatic and arrogant. Stigma and Martin converse on some occasions in their head. After talking with Stigma, Martin himself is a bit better and sometimes even displays his anger. Backstory Martin was a person who was blind from birth, thus relatives and people close to him...well there really wasn’t anyone close to him, looked at him as if he was a burden, thus at the age of 7 he was casted out of home. Blind Martin cried often these days until one day, a person heard him and took him in. Martin thought that perhaps things might change for the better. He was wrong. The man turned out to be someone participating in many human experiments, he tried various methods and ways, how to augment another person’s body. His experiments were excruciating and carried high mortality rate. Martin ended up as one of the few who survived his initial phase and he...could finally see. But that was about it, which was confusing for the scientist considering he used a purplish crimson meteor stone, who was said to radiate in power. The scientist tried tapping into the meteor powers and infuse them with Martin eyes. Even so, Martin felt like he was watched by someone, by someone very close to him. This took 10 additional experiment days as the man wasn’t satisfied with his results. This caused an additional rise of strain on Martin’s body and after 10 days he snapped. Something new awakened inside his soul, something new and dangerous. This caused Martin’s right eye to glow in crimson light and radiate destructive powers. The scientist was in an ecstasy to see that his experiment succeeded only to be swallowed by a beam of destruction. Ever since that day, Martin was homeless, walking alone in Wayhaven streets until he met a cheerful kid named Alie. He was Martin’s first real friend. Which was a very happy moment in his life. They did many things together, while Martin tried to hide his eye powers from him. They both were people wanting to become heroes. However that just wasn’t meant to be. One day they accidentally got involved in a thug gang war, in which Alie died. It was a shocking moment for Martin which caused him to snap again and use his stigma of destruction to kill all thugs who attacked him. However one thug was able to escape and managed to file a charge against Martin. The trial was rigged so Martin was sentenced to Deadwater. The life there was painful. Long days of torture with no hopes of getting out. During that time in solitude, Martin noticed that the origin of his eye powers had sentience. He felt as if there was a pitch black figure hidden inside his mind, inside his soul and after each day of torture, this image grew clearer. One day, the shadow figure talked: “silly human, why resist myself so much, embrace the power and use it to dominate.” Since then Martin had conversations with this entity who introduced himself as: “I am just a tiny fraction of the strength of my origin being, so it would be wrong and impolite to call myself by his name. Call me..hmm, call me Stigma. Because that’s what I inherited. My Origin’s eye powers who he called Stigmas and I am a fragment which inherited his Stigma of Destruction”. Due to many conversations with Stigma Martin started to change, he started having way more violent thoughts so he was a prime example of a person who was good by nature, but made into a monster by Deadwater. The longer he spent at Deadwater, the higher his rage went. And this anger was directed towards the injustice inflicted upon him, as he used self defence to kill, but he was labeled as just a murderer. To make matters worse, he heard that heroes got often pardoned even if they killed someone, this caused him to dislike the society and heroes as a whole. It all lasted 13 years until Deadwater got breached by a group of people which gave him and many other prisoners a chance to escape. Martin of course used this chance and after escaping saw the Deadwater explode. He felt gratitude for the group which liberated him and got shocked by the demonstrated power of the being which destroyed Deadwatter. Now he is a wanderer in Wayhaven streets, searching for a purpose and something he can do. Looking for ways to make public disrespect heroes and if possible, break down the hero system and make them all face same judgement as the rest. Resources $10000 he made from stealing money, he has a small apartment where he lives by himself and a car. Equipment / Weaponry Ever since Martin got more in touch with Stigma, he got fond of various weapons so he collected a lot of them. He has a weapon collection at his appartment so when he needs to choose what items will he take from home. He currently has: 2 bastard longswords (can be wielded with both two hands and one hand), 2 one handed long swords, 1 two handed longsword, a 1.6 meter long spear, same length halberd, 2 normal daggers and a set of 12 throwing daggers. Martin was gifted Mancleavers after completing a mission. A pair of heavy one-handed cleavers with thrusters on one side that allow it to hit with an added 10kN of force. This weapon can be dual wielded and the boost only works once per turn per cleaver. A compound bow Steel gauntlets Utility belt which contains: Handcuffs, smoke pellets, a grappling hook, lightweight flexible rope, flashbangs, fingerprint dusting kit, medical aid kit and explosive pellets (2kN per pellet). Gun-axes: A pair of axes that have the added feature of having the same guns as the Baretta worked into them, allowing them to be useful in close and mid-range combat. (only one shot per round, per axe). Taser Gun: A gun that shoots taser darts. The bullets fly at 50m/s and deal 2kN of force. Will not pierce skin. The gun can store up to three rounds within it. If a taser dart hits someone's torso, they are slowed by 50%, if it hits their head/spine they are slowed by 80%. The limb the dart hits is shut down for 1 turn. Specialisations Martin himself isn’t that skilled in anything besides having great endurance, pain tolerance and stamina due to painful experiments he partook, Stigma on the other hand is a master in hand to hand combat, various weapons and assassinations. He is well versed in craftsmanship. Quirk Stigma of Destruction Martin’s power source is his eyes, he can use each eye as a medium to activate a sub-stigma. Currently his sub-stigma limit is 2 (because 2 eyes). Sub-stigmas are differant abilities which martin can use. His sub-stigmas main theme is destruction. He can use the same sub-stigma using both eyes as the medium at the same time, that way, the result will be stronger, though exact result depends from sub-stigma to sub-stigma. It takes a turn to switch from already active sub-stigma to another one, while it is instant if the eye was inactive. He currently has only 1 sub-stigma: He can now change the way his eyes look however he wants, whenever he wants, no matter if his aura buff is activated or not. of destruction: Aura of destruction: Martin coats himself in dark aura which has various properties. The aura can be changed in it’s appearance, but besides from differant look it won’t have any other use.It gives his body 18kN natural durability.Martin can coat objects in aura which raises their destructive potential aka damage by 10kN.Martin can also convert aura into more raw state and launch it as form of a ranged attack at 12kN of force at 30m/s. This aura conversion takes 0,5 seconds and the aura in the charged area get a bit denser. This ranged attack can be in a form of a blast, sphere or an arrow. Blast can be increased up to 50cm in diameter, same goes for sphere. As far as arrow goes it can be increased to 50 cm in length and 5 cm in width. He can shoot his projectile once every two turns and their maximum range is 20 meters. This state lasts for 6 turns and has an 8 turn cooldown per eye, meaning he can use 2 eyes as two charges to get 12 turn duration, but it will bring him a 16 turn cooldown overall. Destruction potential release. Martin can release a destructive potential stored in an object in a form of a ranged blast. The blast will take shape depending on the motion that it is released (a sword swing will be a blade wave, a thrust will be a more linear blast). It also retains the color an the particle effects of his aura. It flies at 35m/s and the maximum range is 20 meters. The attack release style determines a boost to the destruction potential. If the attack is a thrust or more linear attack, like a stab, the damage boost will be a 10 kN and have a 30kN cap, if it is a slash, then the damage boost will be 5kN and have 25kN cap, if its any greater than a slash then the damage boost will be 0kN and have 20kN cap. This attack has 2 turn cooldown. Versatility It’s both a high offensive and decent defensive ability. His aura raises his natural resistance which gives him defensive prowess, by raising objects offensive capabilities and shooting aura as projectiles grants him offensive capabilities Example Martin is walking down street and he sees a burglar approaching him and telling him to bring out the money, Martin responds: “Don’t do this, for your own good”. The thug pulls out a gun and points it at Martin: "Don’t try to scare me, come on, bring it out.” Martin sighs: “Don’t tell I didn’t warn you, of Destruction:Aura of Destruction!” After Martin says that, his body gets covered with dark and menacing aura as his right eye glows with crimson light and a strange runic symbol can be seen in it. The thug out if confusion shoots at Martin, but normal hand-gun bullets aren’t enough to pierce Martin’s toughened skin. Then “Martin” displays a devilish grin and speaks in a deeper voice: “Silly human, know your place.” After he says that, he points a finger gun at the thug: “Bang.” A dark blast comes out of the tip of his index finger and quickly reaches Thugs head making it explode from not withstanding the force of the blast. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Golden Age Villains